Unexpected: Revamped
by dontblink93
Summary: During BD and right after Georgie's death. Maxie leaves Port Charles and moves to Forks so she can have a little time to process everything she's been through. Jake has just come back to town and he imprints on Maxie.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

A Twilight/General Hospital Crossover

Preface

Maxie POV:

After the death of my beloved sister, Georgie, I had to leave Port Charles. I needed to find a remote place where no one could find me. I didn't want anybody from my previous live to find me because one: My boyfriend, Cooper Barrett, murdered my sister and two a mob war was brewing in Port Charles. I just wanted to get my ass out of there before I got killed. That's how I found Forks, that's how I found my Jacob. Little did I know what I was getting myself in to by falling in live with Jacob Black, a werewolf...

All I can say is life sucks...

Chapter 1

Jacob POV

I was running back to La Push when I first saw _Her_. At first all I could think of was stopping Bella's wedding. As I ran through Forks I saw her. Her blonde hair was shining in the moonlight. I knew then that I had imprinted.

I heard her mutter into her cell phone "No, Robin I'm not coming back. I have a house... No don't tell Mac where I am only you and Sam know...You know what I've done, Port Charles will be better off without me... You know what I've done...Okay number one: I faked a pregnancy and a miscarriage. Number two: I made that bet with Logan and cheated on Coop with him. Number three: I didn't believe Georgie when she said that Coop was the killer. If I had believed her she wouldn't be dead right now!"

At that point she broke down sobbing and there was nothing I could do. I promised myself that I would help her... From what she said she didn't sound anything like Bella. If I had a choice, well I wouldn't have chosen her as my soulmate, but she needed me. I changed into human form and got dressed.

"Miss?" I said.

"What? Leave me alone!"

"I don't think I can do that. I can't leave you like this."

"Why? You don't even know me. Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure. I'm Jake, and you are?"

"Maxie. Maxie Jones."

Maxie… Maxie Jones… She was my soulmate.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was walking home" I said "Do you need any help?"

"No not right now. I could use someone to show me around. Have you lived here long?" she asked.

"I've lived here my whole life."

"Great, pick me up tomorrow at noon."


	2. Authors Note: PLEASE Read

This is an Author's note to explain some things.

I published part of this story before Breaking Dawn came out and I abandoned it. I've decided to write it again and I'm going to update it so it goes along with BD. I probably won't keep up with the show's story lines. I've also changed the name. If you want to read the first few chapters of the original, it's under my penname.

If you have any suggestions, review or message me.

Shell


	3. Chapter 2

Unexpected

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor General Hospital…

A/N: I really hope that my writing has improved since I wrote the original.

Maxie POV:

Jacob was amazingly gorgeous. He was tall, dark, and handsome. I know how cliched that sounds, but it's true. He gave off that bad boy vibe and that made him really attractive. There was something more about him, more than looks. I had no idea what it was, but I wanted, no needed, to learn more about him. I also needed the distraction. A small part of me told me that I probably shouldn't be starting a relationship. I guessed it was my conscience, which sounded oddly like Georgie…

I had never been this excited to go on a date before, not even with Jesse.

At about noon, Jacob picked me up and showed me around Forks and La Push. There wasn't much to see. When we got to First Beach, we started talking.

Jacob POV:

"So what brings you to Forks? Where are you from?" I asked

"Well, I'm from Port Charles, New York. A few months ago, my sister, Georgie, was murdered." She said.

"I'm sorry." I told her. I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks… Well, that's not even the half of it. The guy who murdered her was my boyfriend. I was in love with him. I don't know why I'm telling you this." Maxie explained, adding the last part as a second thought.

"I'm the world's best listener." I told her smiling.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes… I have…" I said in a strained voice, thinking of Bella.

She must have picked up on my tone, because the next thing she said was "What happened?"

"She's my dad's best friend's daughter. She moved here a couple of years ago and we became friends. I thought I had a chance with her, but she met this guy. The guy happens to be a part of a family that my tribe hates. They seemed to be happy until the Cullen's(the family) left. Bella became so depressed, she looked horrible, like she'd fall apart at any moment. She started hanging around with me and we fixed up some motorcycles. She seemed to be getting better, she would have been happy, but _he_ came back."

"I guess she took him back."

"Yeah, but I kept fighting. She still chose him and they're getting married in a few days."

"Are you going to the wedding?" Maxie asked me.

"I wasn't going to, but would you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that. I'm always up for a party."

"Well, it's sure to be huge. The bl- Edward's sister goes overboard."

"So, my story's Dramatic, huh?" I asked her.

"Compared to Port Charles… Well let's just say that's an easy day…"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'd tell you but, I really don't know you and I've done some horrible things." She said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't think you could do anything too horrible." I said

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said.

"I'd really like to know." I told her. "Believe me, I'm in no place to judge. This may sound sudden, but I feel like I know you."

"Okay," She sighed before beginning. "I've always been the bad girl in Port Charles. One of my sister's friends called me 'The Bad Blonde One' and 'Snarkiest of siblings'. I had an affair with a married man, who happened to be a recovering drug addict and I gave him drugs. I tried to commit suicide to get the said married man to stay with me. I faked a pregnancy and miscarriage. I made a bet with my petty enemy's boyfriend that if he got her into bed then I would sleep with him, which I did. I dated a murderer, I didn't believe my sister when she told me that he was a murderer. On top of it all if I'd listened to her she'd still be alive! I'm also a horrible person to everybody!" By the time she finished she was crying.

That was a lot to handle, but I'd imprinted on her. I felt the need to comfort her.

"Maxie, you aren't a horrible person." I told her as I put my arms around her. It felt right and she didn't try to push me away.

"No, Jake. I really am. You should have heard me at Georgie's funeral. I was giving the eulogy and after I spoke about the people who had had a positive influence in Georgie's life, I tore into my mother. I told her that either she leave or I leave. I kicked my mother out of her own daughter's funeral." Maxie sobbed, even though she was crying she still looked beautiful.

"Maxie, you must have had a reason, tell me about your family."

"My parents, Frisco and Felicia, had this epic romance and out of that came Georgie and me. My dad was hardly around and eventually Felicia left us with her ex-fiancee, Mac. I consider Mac my real dad. He raised us with his niece Robin. Mac is the Police Commissioner and Robin is a doctor. They have no idea that I'm here."

"Why haven't you told them?" I asked her.

"I want to get completely away from Port Charles, I need to be away for a while. I still talk to them all the time though. Tell me about your family." Maxie commanded.

"My mom died when I was young, so I grew up with my dad. I have two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel is coming home from college soon and Rebecca is married and she lives in Hawaii. I'm very close to my tribe. There isn't much more to tell." I told her.

"What about your life?" Maxie asked. "You must have a semi-normal life. Tell me about it."

We kept talking until the sun set, I learned so much about Maxie. She was amazing. Around seven I drove her home. I walked her to the door and she turned to me.

"I had a good time today, Jake." She told me. "I really like you. I didn't think that I'd feel this great again."

"I really like you, too Maxie." I leaned down toward her and we kissed. I'd never felt this way, not even with Bella. My world revolved around Maxie Jones.

After I got home, I called Bella. I needed to tell her that everything was okay. I may not have been in love with her anymore, but she was still my best friend.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Bella."

"JAKE!" She screamed, I smiled. She still worried. "Are you okay? Are you home?"

"I'm great. I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to your wedding." I told her, smiling so wide.

"Jake, you don't have to do that. Edward shouldn't have sent you the invitation, he didn't mean to hurt you." Typical Bella.

"I'm coming to your wedding, you need your best friend. I'll also be bringing a guest."

"You imprinted?! Jake! I'm so happy for you. Who is she?" Bella asked.

"Her name is Maxie, you probably heard about her. She just moved to Forks."

"Charlie was telling me a new woman moved here. From New York, right? What's she like?"

"She's nothing like you, but she's still amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, but she's been through a lot. Bella, I understand why you picked Edward. I understand why you need to become a vampire. As your best friend, your brother, I wish you wouldn't. But, I understand."

"Does she know about the pack?"

"No, but I'm going to tell her tomorrow." I decided.


	4. Chapter 3

Unexpected

Chapter 3

Maxie POV:

I'd never felt this way about anybody. Not even with Jesse. Jacob seemed to understand me, he'd had his heart broken before.

I was a little nervous about going to Bella's wedding, I would be comparing myself to her the entire time. It was good that I already had a dress and I looked fabulous in it.

Jacob was taking me to dinner in Port Angeles and then we were going to First Beach again. I really loved it there, it was beautiful. Just as I finished getting ready, Jacob arrived.

I opened the door and Jake was stunned. "Maxie, you look amazing."

I was wearing a white dress with black crosshatching, a black cardigan and black stilettos.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad either."

Port Angeles was a cute little town, but it wasn't my style. We went to a small Italian restaurant, the food was pretty good. I loved learning more about Jake.

When we got back to Forks we took a walk around First Beach. Suddenly, Jacob turned to me.

"Maxie, I need to tell you something." Jacob said, I could tell he was nervous, this was bad.

"Jake, we barely know each other. I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone, but we've only known each other for two days. You don't need to tell me anything."

"No, Maxie. You really need to know this."

I was worried.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"No, not really. Why is this relevant?"

"Because I'm a werewolf." Jacob told me, his face was dead serious.

I waited, sure that he would say he was kidding.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm a werewolf, it's true."

"Prove it." I commanded.

"You asked me too." he warned, taking his shirt off, then his pants. Oh my god. At this point, I wasn't really thinking if he was a wolf or not. As I was staring at him, Jacob exploded into an enormous reddish-brown wolf.

The wolf, Jacob slowly ambled toward me, as if he was afraid to scare me. Truthfully, as freaked out as I was, the wolf was beautiful and gentle. Though, I was sure that could change in a second and he could become deadly.

"Okay, I believe you! Change back." Within a second, Jacob was standing before me and he started to get dressed.

"Why did you decide to tell me?" I asked him. I was flattered that he had shared this part of himself with me, but really freaked out.

"Maxie, what do you feel for me?" He asked me, his eyes serious.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"It is the most important part in all of this." He told me, gesturing between us.

"I really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone, it scares me because I've only known you for two days." I confessed.

"I feel the same way, but there is a reason why we both feel this way. I've imprinted on you."

"Is that a wolf thing?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?" I wasn't sure I would like this.

"It means that we were made for each other. Sam, our pack leader, believes it's to produce stronger offspring-"

"Jake, I'm not exactly the mom type."

"You didn't let me finish." he chuckled, "My father believes that it makes the wolves stronger. Imprinting is usually rare, but I'm the fourth pack member to imprint." He explained.

"We'll talk about the whole made for each other thing in a minute, but how did you become a wolf? Were you bit?" I questioned.

"No, it's in my genes. We turn into wolves when there are vampires around and the Cullen's are vampires. The guy Bella's marrying is a vampire."

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Yes. She's planning to become one."

"_Why_?" I couldn't think of any good reason to become a blood sucking monster.

"She wants to be with him forever. If she stays human, she'll grow old and die. He'll be young forever."

"I kind of understand why she'd choose to become one, but why would she want to kill people?" I asked, disgusted.

"They don't hunt humans, they hunt animals. We actually teamed up with them a few months ago."

I was much calmer once I learned that they didn't kill humans. "Why?" I asked.

"A vampire wanted to kill Bella for revenge and created an army of newborn vampires. So we helped fight."

"Why was she after Bella?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but Edward killed this vampire's mate to save Bella so Victoria decided to try to kill Bella."

"Back to the whole imprinting thing, Jake. I don't think that I'm cut out for it."

"Maxie, I'll be whatever you need me to be. It doesn't have to be romantic right away or ever."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that I've gone through so much and I need us to go slow."

"I understand, Maxie. Will you still go to the wedding with me tomorrow?" Jacob asked, hopeful.

"Of course. I've never been known to miss a party." I smiled, trying to make it seem like I wasn't in shock.

"Everything will be okay." Jacob told me, taking me into his arms and kissing me. As soon as he said it, I believed it.

* * *

I expected to feel better when I got up, but I didn't. I was still in shock over last night. It was a lot to comprehend. I really liked Jacob and I couldn't see myself leaving him, I had a feeling that he was stuck with me. I just needed some time before things became official. I didn't see myself marrying him, I'd had bad experiences with marriage, but I could see us staying together as a couple. I had a feeling that imprinting was stronger than a marriage certificate.

I ran some errands in the morning and started getting ready around noon. I had the perfect dress. It was simple. It was a scarlet red with ruffles going around the neck and down the dress, it had a bow at the waist. I wore it with almost no jewelery and a black pair of jeweled open-toed pumps.

Jacob came to pick me up in a tie and dress shirt, even though he looked great, I'd have to take him shopping.

"You look perfect he told me." Leaning down to kiss me. We walked out to the car.

"Do they know that I know?"

"I told Bella that I was going to tell you, so I assume she told Edward."

The drive to the Cullen house was long, but once we got there I was in awe. "Vampires live here?" I asked, stunned.

The house was the exact opposite of what I would think of when vampire dwellings came to mind.

"I told you they were different." He took my hand and led me towards the house, but stopped. "Before I forget, not everyone knows that they're vampires and just so you know Edward can read minds."

"Read minds? Do all vampires have powers like that?" I asked, this just kept getting better.

"No, but his sister, the little black-haired one, can see the future except when werewolves are involved and her mate Jasper can control emotions."

"Wow." Was all I could say. "Ready?" I asked him once I gained some composure.

"He took my hand and led me to the door, we walked in and I was overcome by the smell of flowers.

"It stinks in here." Jake commented.

"I like the flowers." I said, frowning.

"Not that, the vampires." He told me.

Before I could say anything, a vampire was in front of us. I could tell he was a vampire because he was one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen and as pale as a corpse. He had bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Jacob." He said, holding out his hand. Jacob took it after a moment and shook it.

"I wouldn't miss it." Jake answered.

"Bella will be thrilled that the two of you are here." He said turning to me. "You must be Maxie, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi." I managed to squeak out, I was meeting a vampire.

"I know you must be overwhelmed, getting used to this world is hard. It's wonderful to meet you, but I need to go." He said before walking away, I guessed the wedding would be starting soon. Jake and I walked to our seats.

It was very easy to tell the vampires from the humans. They were all extremely beautiful.

"Tell me who the Cullen's are." I whispered to Jake.

"That blonde guy over there is Dr. Cullen, he's the leader and father. The brunette over there is his wife, Esme. The other blonde guy is Jasper and the big guy is Emmett. The blonde at the piano is Rosalie. Then there's Alice, the fortune teller." He told me. They were all so beautiful and intimidating.

The music started and Alice walked down the stairs in a silver dress, I'd never seen anybody so graceful. I noticed the entire family was in designer clothes, Kate Howard would have been proud.

After Alice, the wedding march started and we all stood. Bella walked down the steps with her father. Bella was pretty in that girl next door kind of way. Her brown hair was in an intricately braided style and she had very little make-up on. As soon as she and Edward looked at each other with such love, I had never seen anybody who loved each other that much.

The wedding was beautiful and when Edward was told he could kiss the bride the kissed for what seemed like minutes.

The reception was held in the backyard and it was just as amazing as the wedding. When Jake and I got up to dance, Alice approached me. "At least _somebody_ in this town has a sense of style!" She exclaimed, "We'll have to go shopping." She smiled at me before walking away. Jake just laughed and led me towards the dance floor. I loved being in his arms.

I looked at the bride and groom. I'd never seen anybody so happy, though I didn't know them, I had a feeling that they would last. After we danced, dinner was served and it was delicious.

After dinner Jake took me to meet Bella, it was the first time she had a spare moment. As soon as she saw Jake she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I was a little jealous, but then I remembered how much she seemed to love Edward.

"Congratulations Bella." Jacob told her, releasing her.

"Thanks Jake." She said before turning to me, "You must be Maxie, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, but it's all thanks to Alice." She laughed. Bella was beautiful, but amazingly, I didn't feel threatened by her.

"I'm really happy for you Bella." Jake told her, sincerely.

"Thanks, Jake. I have to go, we're about to cut the cake." She hugged Jake again and she surprised me by hugging me too.

"Take good care of him." She whispered to me before releasing me. She seemed confident that I could.

"I'll call you when we get back from the honeymoon." She told Jake before walking back to Edward.


End file.
